


My Life as a Teenage Robot: Posterior Pain

by a54321



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary:In theMy Life as a Teenage RobotepisodeThis Time With Feeling, the ending reveals that Jenny had managed to keep one of the artificial nerves installed under her armpit with the tickle setting on.How long do you think she could keep that act of disobedience a secret?XJ-9 Image:teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/Fi…Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	My Life as a Teenage Robot: Posterior Pain

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>   
>  Summary:  
>    
>  **  
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  In the _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ episode _This Time With Feeling_ , the ending reveals that Jenny had managed to keep one of the artificial nerves installed under her armpit with the tickle setting on.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> How long do you think she could keep that act of disobedience a secret?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> XJ-9 Image: [](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jenny_wiki_icon.png)[teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/Fi…](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://teenagerobot.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jenny_wiki_icon.png)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.

XJ-9, better known as Jenny Wakeman, was not your average teenage girl.

As her metal body, painted a mixture of blue and white, would suggest, she was a robot.

Standing 6.6 feet tall and weighing at 600 pounds condensed into a relatively normal looking figure for a teen girl, the automaton was packed full of an impossibly large arsenal for her build. On the outside though, the only noticeable traits of her robotic nature (aside from, you know, being made of metal with bone white skin), were her blue, triangular and hooked on the ends ‘pigtails’ connected to her head by bolts, her belly-bolt, and painted on blue ‘bangs.’

Those, and her lack of ears or a nose.

Her ‘clothes’ consisted of a metal blue crop top that left everything below where he breasts would be exposed and matching metal miniskirt. Coming up from her ankles, she had more blue paint giving her what might be mistaken for leggings that only come up to just above her knees. 

Able to think exactly like a human teenager, she of course wanted to feel like one. As in, actually feel touches like one.

That was why she had disobeyed her mother/creator, the red goggle-looking glasses and orange-colored button-down lab coat-wearing woman with gray hair known as Nora Wakeman and put on those artificial nerves in spite of the woman stating that they would only let her feel pain and tickle sensations.

And it was why, even after Nora had busted her and taken away the artificial nerves, Jenny had kept one of the nerves attached and hidden on her right armpit. It was, of course, set to tickle.

It wasn’t something that could be hidden for that long though.

With even the slightest of touches on the nerves triggering the maximum feeling of the set sensation, it was impossible not to burst out laughing and shaking whenever she had her arm pressed too closely to her side. And it wasn’t long before her mother had seen that happening.

“Honestly, young lady,” Nora berated while detaching the nerve from her daughter/creation’s armpit, “I cannot believe you would do this! Bad enough to disobey me on this once, but twice in a row!”

“I- HEHAHAHEHEH!” Her sullen expression morphed into one of joy as her mother’s screwdriver brushed against the nerve, triggering laughter for a few seconds before she calmed down, face settling back in to a pout. “I just wanted to keep enjoying touch…”

Nora sighed. “I know THAT. It’s why I didn’t ground you after you took them the FIRST time.” Being more careful with the screwdriver this time, she slipped into a breach in her daughter’s metal skin as the five-year-old teenager opened it up automatically. “These things are still FAR too undeveloped right now for you to be wearing them. For Heaven’s sake, I never even got around to installing an off switch on the dial!”

Her tone conveying a sense of mourning as her mother detached the nerve, Jenny asked, “Does… does that mean I’m grounded this time?”

Holding the little black spot of a nerve in her palm, Nora sighed again.

In spite of her sometimes overly harsh exterior, Nora could easily see why her daughter had chosen to try and keep one of the nerves. She couldn’t just let this bit of rebellion go unpunished though. If she did, it would set a bad example for what XJ-9 could expect when committing worse offences.

 _I am a genius of the highest caliber._ the woman thought as her fingers turned the nerve around in her hand. _Surely, I could think of… something… else…_ Her eyes looked more closely at the complex little bundle of circuitry in her hand, an idea developing. “No.” she said.

Jenny’s optical sensors widened in surprise. “I’m not?”

“No, you are not grounded.” Nora answered while reopening the box of nerves and placing the newly detached one back inside it. Digging around for another set in there, she continued, “In fact, I think I have thought of a little compromise for us with these nerves while I figure out how to improve them.”

Jenny’s face lit up at this statement. “Does this mean I can keep wearing some of the nerves?!”

A somewhat entertained and short chuckle left Nora’s lips as she said, “A few of them yes. AHA!” She’d found just the ones she was looking for. “A few in the right places should be sufficient for allowing you to explore the limited sensations they offer without creating excessive distractions from your duties.”

Giddy with excitement and gratefulness, jenny grabbed her mother in a bone crushing embrace. “Thank you, mom!”

“TOOOO… TIGHT!” the woman gasped out, breathing deeply once her daughter go.

“Eheh… sorry…” Jenny said while awkwardly giving the side of her head a scratch.

Rolling her shoulders to adjust herself as she stood back up, Nora waved off the incident. “It’s quite alright, dear, I’m used to that by now. Anyways, would you like to get the nerves added on now.”

“Yes please!”

“Alright then,” Nora said, “now I’m going to need you to remove your skirt for this.”

A blue blush spread across Jenny’s face. “Wh-what?!”

Her mother rolled her eyes. “Oh please, I designed and put together every single piece of you. You’ve nothing to hide from me. Now off with the skirt, XJ-9.”

Being a teenager, her mother’s words didn’t make Jenny feel any less awkward about this. She still wanted the nerves though. “O-okay…” Bringing a screwdriver out of her left index finger, the mechanical teen stuck it into a crucial screw on the side of her skirt and, with a quick spin, removed it, causing the metal covering to split and fall off of her waist.

With that out of the way, a pair of painted on blue high cut panties were revealed.

Patting her workbench, Nora said, “Good, now lay down on here and keep your posterior raised up so I can install the nerves.”

The blue blush on Jenny’s face spread further. “You’re putting them on my BUTT!”

“Yes, the skirt covering will make them less likely to be hit in fights but, as an appropriate punishment, should give you a few challenges to overcome when trying to sit down.” Nora explained. “Now, I repeat, lay dooowwwnnn.” 

The way her mother drew out the last word in annoyance was enough to get Jenny moving and reluctantly lay on the bench with her rear end raised up. 

Said rear was a testament to Nora’s skill in her craft.

The cheeks were perfectly curved and rounded with a valley going down the middle to make them all the more realistic. With the painted-on panties emphasizing them and creating fantastically-shaped butt cleavage, those globes could easily be mistaken for a pair of natural fleshy buttocks that just happened to be extra well-toned.

Screwdriver and miniature blowtorch in hand, Nora said, “Alright dear, open up so I can get to work now.”

Humiliation growing greater by the second, Jenny opened up the panels on her ‘back door’ so that her mom could get the installation done.

-

“Annnnnd finished!” Nora announced after several minutes. To Jenny’s relief, she added, “Alright dear, you can close up now.”

Happily, the robot girl sealed up her rump and returned it to its normal state, only now she had two black circles on each buttock.

Nora then grabbed a miniature paint sprayer loaded with the same shade of light blue as her daughter’s ‘clothes.’ “Now then, let’s just cover the spots to make them look more natural.”

As the blue paint was sprayed onto the artificial nerves, it triggered their sensation features and… well… “AHAHAHAAA! HeheheHAHA!” Jenny’s rear end was overcome with an incredibly ticklish sensation, making her giggle uncontrollably and wiggle her butt around.

“Do try and settle down dear.” her mother said, placing a hand on the robot girl’s metal hip to steady it while finishing the paintjob.

“Hehehehaha I- haHAHA, I’m sorryyyy!” Her cackling soon settled down though as the paint, designed by Nora to dry near instantly and be extra difficult to remove without the right chemicals, stopped being applied.

Discreetly switching the dial controlling the nerves from tickle to pain, Nora said, “Alright, now let’s give them a quick test.” Taking a sing finger, the woman gently tapped it against one of the concealed nerves.

“OOOOOOOWWWWWW!” howled Jenny while leaping up from the table, intentionally hitting her butt against the ceiling. “EEEYOWWW!” Falling back down face first on the table, her body rolled off of it and her rear end hit the floor. “OWWWIE!” Thankfully she managed to just leap to her feet this time, hopping around while her mind tried to process the immense pain signals being sent to the central processor in her head. “Owie! Owie! Owwwwiiiee!”

“And it seems that the pain setting is working perfectly as well.” Nora replied, a smug smirk on her face.

“Change it back!” Jenny requested urgently as her hopping finally stopped beside her mother.

“Oh no, young lady. Casually, Nora used her left hand to tap two of the artificial nerves on her daughter’s butt.

“EEEEYYYAAAHHH!” Jenny’s squeal as she leapt forward in pain was a truly comical sight, her volume going down to whimpers after a few seconds and her butt wiggling as the pain slowly receded.

“You can consider this as your punishment for trying to keep one of the nerves without permission.” When Jenny opened her mouth to try and ague, her mother swiftly cut her off by saying, “And before you say something you’ll regret, do remember that, in your desire to feel human sensations of touch, you have effectively allowed yourself to be made ‘spankable.’”

“…Fine.” muttered Jenny. A frustrated frown on her face, she stepped over to where she’d let her skirt drop and bent over to pick it up and recover herself. before she could grab it though, her mother stopped her by palming her rear and triggering the nerves again. “AAAAHHHAHHOOWWWW!”

As Jenny staggered forward and hopped about in discomfort some more, her mother said, “And you can leave your skirt of for the rest of the day. Consider it extra practice for coping with your new weak spot.”

Grumbling under her breath for a couple of seconds, the teenage robot gave in with a resigned, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good, now,” taking out Jenny’s manual, Nora tossed it to her and said, “I want you to go up to your room and practice some of the abilities on pages 31 through 42 again. You’re use of those sets is still a little too sloppy and I wouldn’t want you slipping up in the field.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Jenny repeated while walking over to the stairs in a slow and unenthusiastic manner. Although that changed when or a tapped her hand against Jenny’s vulnerable rear once again, sending the robot girl sprinting upstairs with a loud shriek as her bottom practically screamed with pain.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml775947071']=[] 


End file.
